sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Man on Earth (Sonic Version)
While I don't watch the show, I like it's concept, and decided to make a Sonic Roleplay about it. It's Free Join, so you can join in anytime you want. Story Randall the Rhino is a Mobian rhino who is convinced that he is the only survivor of a a deadly virus that wiped out mankind on Mobius. Rules - Swearing allowed. If you want to censor it, you may. - No sex. If you want to describe it, just use terms like 'the birds and the bees'. - No godmodding or illogical stuff. - There are gonna be teams, guilds etc. in this roleplay. If you want to join a group, just ask the leader of said group. If you want to join another group, just ask the leader of said group. Characters Randall the Rhino/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Komerl The Hedgehog/RedRush3999 Arctic the Cat/ArcticFairytail Kathleen the Coyote/Alexneushoorn Team Randall Randall the Rhino/Leader Asonja the Hedgehog/Member Like War of Mobius, this RP will be split into Years, Months, Weeks and Days. Years Months Week 1 Day 1 10:00 AM, Randall the Rhino wakes up in his house in Hoofton. Randall: *yawns* What a good morning. I'm gonna make some breakfast. Randall went downstairs to make his breakfast. He made some pancakes with syrup, and began to eat them. After eating, he went outside to get the newspaper. He looked around his doorstep, but the newspaper was nowhere to be found. Randall: Huh, that's odd... Randall walked outside and looked around his neighbourhood. None of his neighbours were anywhere to be seen. Randall: This is odd...Really odd... Randall went back inside his house and turned on the tv. News Anchor: This is the news. A deadly virus has wiped out 99% of mankind on Mobius. By tomorrow, there might be no one left. Even I might not be here anymore tomorrow. This was the news. Randall: Oh no...I gotta look for survivors. Randall left his house, locked it, got into his car and drove around town, checking every corner of town. There was no one to be found. Randall: I really am the last man on Mobius... Elsewhere, 5 miles away from Hoofton. A black hedgehog walked around with a switchblade in hand, waving it around. "Well, this is odd...WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" He shouted in the empty city. Meanwhile, back in Hoofton. 12:00 AM, Randall has set up a base inside the local 24/7 store. Randall: Good thing I have a key that fits on all doors in Mobius. Now, time to look for more survivors. Randall got in his car and drove off to Viridian. As he was driving down the street, he saw the black hedgehog walking around. Randall: A survivor! Hooray! I'm not the last man on Mobius! Randall stopped the car and got out. Randall: Hello, survivor. Who are you? "I'm Asonja..." He stated, hands behind his head. He was colorless, for some odd reason. "And yours?" Randall: I'm Randall. You're acting a little strange, but what the fuck, it don't matter. Want to team? Since we're the only ones left, we should stick together. "Fine by me." He shrugs. Randall: Good. Let's get going. Randall and Asonja got into Randall's car and they drove back to Hoofton. They stopped at Team Randall's base. Randall unlocked the store and the two walked inside. Randall: I thought: Y'know, no one's around, so I decided to set up base in this 24/7 store. I got a key that fits on all doors in Mobius, so this is ideal. Let's head to the staff area. Randall and Asonja walked to the staff area. Randall sat down at the manager's desk. Randall: You're probably wondering how all of this happened. "And you're absolutely right." Asonja states, crossing his arms. "At first I thought it was a prank of some kind, but it was pretty serious. So I kinda already had a bit of fun beforehand but now that I'm serious about this, we can get back on track with our normal lives, at least for a while..." Randall: I guess. But first, I'll explain how this happened. According to a news report that was broadcast yesterday, a deadly virus has wiped out all of mankind on Mobius except us. Feel like living with me? I got plenty of room in my house for a housemate. He shrugged. "I'm fine with that." Randall: Okay, let's go. Randall and Asonja left the base. Randall locked it, and the two got in Randall's car. They drove off to Randall's house. They walked to the house, and Randall unlocked it. They walked inside and headed to the living room. Randall: Welcome to Casa de Randall, Asonja. Would you like to find a room now or later? Meanwhile, in another zone nearby.... Komerl was running at supersonic speed. "What the fuck happened here? Wait..." Komerl thought as his eyes widened in realization: The virus that the news reporter was talking about spreaded across Mobius. "Oh god..." he thought as he ran through to the next zone, seeing if there ARE survivors. Meanwhile, back in Hoofton... 15:00 PM, Randall is having a coffee as Asonja is sleeping in his room. Randall: Well, there are only two Mobians left on the entire planet: Asonja and myself. We're both males as well. If there were some female survivors, we could try and repopulate the planet. Once Asonja is awake, we could try to look for some more survivors. Komerl then stopped in front of the house after running although, he is tired. "Uhh. Hello?! Anyone there?" he says as he tapped his foot. Meanwhile, a few miles away from Hoofton... Arctic was a few miles away in her own little camp. She was a loner so she didn't bother looking for people. Back in Hoofton... Randall looked outside and saw Komerl. Randall: Another survivor! Randall ran to the door and opened it. Randall: Hello, fellow survivor. I'm Randall. And you are? "Komerl...Komerl The Hedgehog." Komerl positively chirped. Randall: You look tired. Come inside, and I'll give you something to drink. Meanwhile, on a highway nearby... A female coyote is driving in a car with her stuff in it. Kathleen: That virus wiped out everyone in my hometown except for me. That's why I'm moving to a town where there's hopefully some survivors. Kathleen noticed a highway sign that pointed at a highway exit. It said: Viridian Hoofton Kathleen: That Hoofton town is somehow attracting my attention. I think I'm gonna go there. Kathleen left the highway and drove to Hoofton. Category:Roleplays